Lahoma Lucas passes away
In this sad tale, the Harpers and their friends hear about the death of the beloved Lahoma Vane Lucas back in Oklahoma City. But as always, leave it to the noxious Jennifer Barrett to cause trouble, until the late Lahoma's adopted daughter, Anyssa, teaches her a very harsh lesson! This episode marks the final mention (at least on HF) of Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Lucas, as she has passed away on the 16th of this month. RIP; Ann Wedgeworth. Scene Dylan's townhouse. The family is quiet. Sheila had just received a phone call from her adopted father, Sam Lucas. He had announced that Lahoma, his long-time wife, had passed away of natural causes in their home in Oklahoma City. Everyone, family as well as servants, is quietly meditating about what had happened and the memories they had of her. MRS. AMBERSON: There was nobody as wonderful as Mrs. Lucas. She was always so full of life. ANYSSA: She was fantastic, Mrs. Amberson. I agree with that. MICHELLE: She was indeed. She was very much a motherly person. AMELIA: What was your first impression of her, Ma'am? MICHELLE: Well, Amelia, I remember when I first met her. She was at one of our Christmas festivities back at the Mansion. It was Anyssa's first Christmas as a Harper. In fact, you were there, Amelia. You were still a housekeeper there. She was just absolutely wonderful to the entire family. DYLAN: Yes, she was, Mom. She was a part of our family for a long time, although we were not blood family. She took to the twins with ease. I remember the little cowboy suit that Derek wore and the cowgirl shirt and jeans that Ashley wore. They looked adorable. ASHLEY: I loved her. Grandmother Lucas was wonderful. She was fantastic. She was open to me wearing cowgirl jeans and a shirt. Such a tomboy I could be. DYLAN (affectionately): And in some ways, still are, my precious. DEREK: I was glad to have been able to see her for the last time when she was here in Boston to help Aunt Anyssa through her injuries by that wicked Jennifer. DYLAN: She was too. Then after she knew that Anyssa was all right, she was able to go back to OKC. ANYSSA: I was so grateful for her and Dad to come up here and take care of me during that horrible time. Then, after a while, she got so sick that she couldn't really travel that much anymore. They wanted her to go into hospice care, but Mom couldn't do that, so they brought in a hospice nurse to the OKC apartment. I was glad though when Susie and I got to visit her before the end came. And then Dad asked us to come down to OKC and talk about Mom before the end came. SHEILA: At least she was surrounded by those she loved. Did Patrick and Ellen go with? ANYSSA: Yes, they did. Mom was pleased that we were all together when she passed. SHEILA: I am sorry that Dyl and I couldn't come. We had that major meeting of stockholders in New York. We couldn't avoid it. ANYSSA: I sent word to Dad, and he understood. He got the flowers you two sent and that was beautiful. And you also talked with her via Skype when there was a break. She loved that. And she loved you two so much. MICHELLE: We should have a memorial service for Lahoma here in Boston. I know it would be good, because she was so loved here as well. ANYSSA: I talked to Dad, and he said he would love that. He'd be here with bells on, as would Susie and Patrick, as well as Ellen. SHEILA: We'll arrange that as soon as we can. I will call him and talk with him about it. (Sheila calls Sam.) ASHLEY: Dad, I hope this goes well. DYLAN: It will, hon. I am sure of that. SHEILA: Hello, Sam? This is Sheila Harper again. My mom had an idea of us having a memorial service for Lahoma here in Boston. Would you be able to come? SAM (voiced by Jordan Charney, he is not in this episode): I am sure that would work, Sheila. I will leave it all in your capable hands. How's Anyssa Jo handling things? SHEILA: She's fine, Sam. Mourning her mother, I am sure, but she was glad to see her before the end. SAM: I am glad. I don't have to worry about Susie on that end, but I know how much Anyssa Jo loved Lahoma. She was the mother she needed when her own mother passed away. SHEILA: At the very least, I am sure that she and Anyssa's birth mother are having a noisy reunion. SAM (thinking of Lahoma): I am quite certain of that. I'll call you later for arrangements for the service. SHEILA: Thank you, Sam. Talk to you soon. (Sheila hangs up the phone, and looks out the window. She is shocked at who is coming. She groans, it is Jennifer, with her usual smug look on her face.) '' ''CATHY: What is it, Mom? SHEILA: I can't believe this! ''MRS. AMBERSON: What is it, ma'am? SHEILA: I swear, that bitch seems to have some kind of damned radar! She always knows when something happens to us, and she just HAS to come and kick us when we're down! BRYAN: We'll keep her out of here, Ma'am. DELPHINE: Bryan's right, Miss Sheila. We'll keep you all safe. SHEILA ''(grinning in spite of the situation): You've not called me, Miss Sheila, since I was a baby. DELPHINE (smiling): Hard to break an old habit, Ma'am. DYLAN (determined): I am not going to deal with her. I can't do it and I don't have the patience to deal with her! Especially now, not with Lahoma. BRYAN: Don't you worry. We'll keep her out of here, sir. ANYSSA: Bryan's right, Dyl. You don't worry about it. I'll go out there and I'll handle her. DYLAN: But, Nyssa, you just lost your mom. ANYSSA: I know, honey. And I love how you are worried about me. It shows just how sweet you always are. But, don't forget, I am one rough and tumble customer from Chicago's North Side. Not to mention that I was a Little Britches Rodeo champion for a couple of years, and I know how to fight. I can give the fight to her, if it comes to it. DYLAN: Be careful, sis. I remember when she nearly killed you. ANYSSA: I will, Dyl. (She hugs her worried brother) Don't worry, Dyl Pickle. I will be all right. (A furious Anyssa storms outside to confront the evil woman) JENNIFER (gloating): Oh, did I interfere in your mourning?! Good riddance to bad rubbish! That bitch of a mother of yours deserved death! Oh, happy day! ANYSSA (furiously): Shut up! JENNIFER: I beat you up before and I will do so again! You don't EVER tell me to shut up! (A furious Anyssa slaps her enemy hard) ANYSSA (angrily): Bitch! I'll take you apart! Don't think I have forgotten about what you did to me before. Your injuries landing me in the hospital! This time, I am going to put YOU in the hospital! You get away from here, or I will destroy you! JENNIFER: 'BURN IN HELL! I WILL NOT SHUT UP, YOU DAMNED PIECE OF SHIT! I AM BETTER THAN YOU ARE! I AM A WOMAN OF MORALS AND DECENCY! I AM THE MOST FAMILY-FRIENDLY MODEL IN THE NATION! I AM TERRIFIC! I AM BEAUTIFUL AND I AM CHARMING! I AM ALSO DONALD TRUMP'S PRETTY ONE! I AM THE WORLD'S PRETTY ONE! ' ANYSSA (angrily): You are nothing! You are a loser, a waste of space and you give new meaning to the term stupid! You are far from being ANYONE'S pretty one! You are the world's UGLY one! JENNIFER: I am NOT ugly! I am the most beautiful woman there is! ANYSSA: Get away from here! You're NOT welcome here, and if you don't leave, I will see to it that you will be removed from here in a body bag! JENNIFER: I am going to call the police! YOU threatened me! Nobody threatens the lively and vibrant Jennifer Barrett! NOBODY! I hope your mother is rotting in hell! (Again, a furious Anyssa slaps the evil woman across the face!) ANYSSA: You will PAY for saying that about my mother! Now, I am going to be merciful! You get out of here, and I will not lay a hand on you, but if you don't leave, nothing will stop me from beating the tar out of you! JENNIFER: I will NOT leave! Donald Trump gave me this city and I can do whatever the hell I want to! (Once again, Jennifer is telling her favorite go-to lie) I am his pretty one! ANYSSA: I warned you! (Anyssa proceeds to beat the tar out of Jennifer! She grabs the arrogant model and knocks her down. It's a knock-down drag out fight.) JENNIFER: How dare you beat me up?! You are defacing a national treasure to modeling! I am the top model in the world! ANYSSA: No, you're not! You're a worthless little has-been! Now get out of here, has-been! You are NOT welcome here! JENNIFER: But, you can't deny me being here! I am Jennifer Barrett! I am so utterly beyond perfect that I embody perfection! (Anyssa is disgusted with Jennifer's continual self-aggrandizing narcissism) ANYSSA: You are the embodiment of being perfectly terrible! Get the HELL out of this neighborhood and get the hell out of our lives! You are NOT welcome around us! JENNIFER: I am so! I am always automatically welcomed everywhere I go! Because I am so wonderful and so perfect, I am always welcomed where I go! ANYSSA: Shut up, slag! Now, LEAVE! I am not going to tell you anymore! I am ordering you to leave now! And be made aware of this, bitch! If I ever CATCH you on Harper property, you will be automatically arrested! JENNIFER: You can't do this to me! ANYSSA: Oh, yes, I can! JENNIFER: I will not let you do this to me! NOBODY orders me to leave! (Fortuitously, a cop comes along. The officer comes out.) OFFICER: Trouble, Mrs. Forson? ANYSSA: Yes, I want this piece of trash removed from this neighborhood, at once! And I will be filing a restraining order against her! I want her banned from Beacon Hill and anywhere that is owned by Harper Worldwide. OFFICER: Yes, Ma'am. She will be removed immediately. ANYSSA: Thank you! (The officer grabs Jennifer and takes her to his patrol car) OFFICER: Get in! JENNIFER: Fuck you! I ain't getting in there! OFFICER: Oh, yes, you are! JENNIFER: No, I won't! You can't ban me from Beacon Hill! This is not Beacon Hill! This is Jennifer's Hill! OFFICER: Get into this car now, or I will tase you! JENNIFER: Try it, you bastard! I will have you assigned to a beat in Alaska! (The officer tases her! She falls down to the ground screaming!) ANYSSA: I warned you! JENNIFER: I will win against you! I will ALWAYS win against you stinking Harper trash! ANYSSA: Look in the mirror, you evil bitch! I am not trash! My family is not trash, YOU are! (The officer shoves Jennifer in the patrol car. She is kicking the windows and screaming. The car goes down the street with the evil Jennifer screaming. Dylan comes out to see to his sister.) '' DYLAN: Are you all right, Nyssa? ANYSSA: Yes, I am all right. DYLAN: Well come in, and relax. Mrs. Hollis has some tea for you. ANYSSA: Thank you, my dear brother. ''(Anyssa and Dylan go arm in arm into the townhouse. The scene fades and the scene reappears with Rebecca Budig, who plays Anyssa, in Dylan's townhouse foyer.) REBECCA BUDIG: On November 16th, 2017, Ann Wedgeworth, who played our beloved Lahoma Vane Lucas on Somerset and on many appearances here on Harpers Falls, passed away. Ann originated the role on the real-life series, Another World; and then the role moved to the spin-off, Somerset, where she thrived. Then during the fan fiction, it was revealed that Anyssa was Lahoma's adopted daughter (since she raised her after her real mother's death). I loved working with Ann, because she was a true professional. We at AlbieGray Productions will sorely miss our lovely Ann and her fine work. (A collage of clips and scenes with Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma to the song, The Colours of My Life, which had been the theme song of the now-defunct Smythewood. She is shown with her beloved husband, Sam Lucas, in various stages of their lives from their introductions on Another World, through Somerset and to the Fan fiction world; a classic clip of her and Sam's late sister, Ada, telling her to not give up on Sam; a family picture, circa 1974, with Sam, Lahoma, a young Susie and a young Anyssa, not long after she had been brought into the family. '' ''Pictures of a proud Lahoma with both of her daughters are also interspersed along with the famous picture of Susie and Anyssa in their cowgirl costumes, as well as the picture of the two girls playing with their dolls in the old house, and the current picture where Anyssa and Susie share a drink at Aaron and Marta's wedding. '' ''Also they showed a picture of a five-year-old Derek and Ashley Harper at a rodeo with their grandparents, Derek dressed in his cowboy outfit and Ashley in her cowgirl shirt and jeans. A clip is shown where a thirteen-year-old Anyssa is bidding her "mother" a good bye, before she goes to Plaisance Academy. '' ''ANYSSA: I will keep in touch with you and Mr. Lucas as well. Of course, I will keep contact with Susie. '' ''LAHOMA: You are going to do well, my precious. Your mother would be proud of you. '' ''ANYSSA: I know she would be, Mrs. Lucas. Just as I know you and Mr. Lucas are now. '' ''LAHOMA: My dear heart, you will always have a home with me, Sam and Susie. We're your family and always will be that. '' ''Lahoma and Anyssa hug one another. More clips of her and Sam over the years. The happy day when Sam and Lahoma sign the papers allowing them to adopt Anyssa into their family. Pictures of Sam, Lahoma, Anyssa and Susannah at various events at Plaisance Academy and Harper Academy. Topped off with the final appearance of Lahoma as she is taking care of Anyssa after the fight she had with Jennifer. The scene fades and reappears with a picture of Ann Wedgeworth and the caption reads: '' ''IN LOVING MEMORY ANN WEDGEWORTH (LAHOMA VANE LUCAS) (1934-2017) (The scene slowly fades out.) (The episode ends with the credits rolling to The Colours of My Life) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah